1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the field of power supplying units and audio players, especially a Pocket S.H.E.R System (Pocket Safety Hand-making Electric power and Rechargeable System) applicable to various types of pocket-size appliances or common appliances with the use of rechargeable batteries or external DC current.
2. Description of Related Arts
Presently, pocket-size electric appliances are in wide use, for example, pocket radios, radio receiving units, MP3 audio players, MP4 audio/video players, palm PCs, PSs, lighting devices, laptops, game players, cell phones, toys, LCD TVs, and so on. Most of these pocket-size electric appliances use rechargeable batteries for power supply, and meanwhile use DC power (or use a pocket transformer to convert the mains supply into DC power) for power supply. They are convenient to use. To increase the continuous power supply duration of batteries to bring more convenience to users, manufacturers make research on various rechargeable batteries with high power storage capacity and long service duration, from Ni—H batteries to the current lithium batteries. However, regardless of the stored power capacity of batteries, its continuous service duration is still limited. Thus, it is often the case that power failure of batteries always affects the use of batteries. In places where it is not very convenient to use electricity, for example, in trains, remote areas, mountain regions, and on the sea without mains supply, if batteries unfortunately cannot supply any power, and a user can find no appropriate place to buy ordinary batteries, the user will have no power to use. On one hand, this phenomenon may affect the interest of people, and on the other hand, it may bring great inconvenience to the work and life of the people, or even cause unexpected serious consequences. Furthermore, all the current players with the function of audio play use carbon batteries or alkaline batteries. It is well known that these batteries are relatively inexpensive, but will cause damage to the environment.